The Fandom Hunger Games
by slush73212
Summary: Four fandoms forced to play a twisted game to the death. Who will win... The Fandom Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a collaboration fanfiction between me and The Feline Overlord. It will contain characters from The Legend of Korra, Total Drama, Gravity Falls, and various Youtubers. Feline and I will alternate writing chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

POV: Mako (Avatar: The Legend Of Korra)

Writer: Slush73212

10:14 AM, 1.01.2017

The First Annual Cartoon Convention

Mako looked around in awe at all the other cartoon characters around him. He had no clue that there were this many cartoons, let alone this many that liked conventions. Mako was waiting at the entrance for Korra, Bolin, and Asami.

Team Avatar hadn't met in a while. Ever since Kuvira's defeat, they had all gone their separate ways. Mako and Korra had gotten back together and were keeping in touch. As for Bolin and Asami, Bolin had started to help rebuild the Pro-Bending arena while Asami was manufacturing Future Industries's new product, "Interactive Movers AKA The Nuktuk video games". Mako kept scanning the crowd for his friends. He thought that the Realm Crystal had opened a portal to Ninjago to the Cartoon Convention right next to the spirit portal. He spotted Bolin running towards him.

"Hey bro! Long time no see!" Bolin exclaimed, slapping his older brother on the back.

"Nice to see you too," he replied.

"Can we go check out the convention?" pleaded Bolin.

"Fine" sighed Mako. He had wanted for Korra and Asami to arrive, but he didn't want to disappoint Bolin. The brothers strolled over to the "The Legend Of Korra" section. A huge replica of the Pro-Bending arena instantly caught his eye he saw Korra at the front of the entrance to the arena using her avatar powers to give people bending so they could take a crack at the Pro-Bending arena against someone else in line. Mako and Bolin lined up. Mako continued to scan the crowd looking for Asami. He spotted Asami in the crowd watching the Pro-Bending matches. She walked over to Mako and Bolin waving back.

"Oh! Hey Asami you scared me!" Bolin exclaimed.

"How have you two been?" She asked.

"Great except for the incident where Bolin ordered so much of his favorite dumplings that he made us broke" Mako replied.

"Oh come on! I had to work at Cabbage Corp because of that! I've learned my lesson!"

"Speaking of dumplings I bought some dumplings for Bolin on my way here," she said, handing over a steaming package. The instant she pulled it out Bolin's tongue lolled out. She handed them to Bolin who immediately gobbled them up.

"Who slow down!" Mako scolded.

"Sorry. I have a dumpling problem" Bolin replied bowing his head in shame.

"C'mon, we're first in line for the pro-bending" Mako told Bolin.

The two brothers stepped onto the arena. Their opponents were Leshawna and Harold from the TV show "Total Drama Island".

The memories all came flooding back from the pro-bending arena, Bolin throwing up, Equalists attacking the arena and meeting Korra. Mako's flashback came to a halt when the arena flipped over. Asami, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Harold, and Leshawna went tumbling down a chute under the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. So, yeah.**

 **Dear Readers: The Feline Overlord here with my first chapter! Slush'll be back for the next one. I'm trying to persuade Slush to let me make MacArthur and Sanders a couple, and if enough people want it, he'll let me. So, vote on the poll on my profile, or rant about it in reviews. I'll keep the poll up for at least two weeks.**

* * *

Chapter 2

POV: MacArthur (Total Drama)

Writer: The Feline Overlord (Feline)

10:14 AM, 1.01.2017

The First Annual Cartoon Convention

MacArthur led the way into an enormous crowd of what she could only assume were cartoon characters. She saw humans of all sorts, animals, some speaking English and walking on two legs, and other stuff she didn't want to even try to process.

Since she had competed on The Ridonculous Race, she and her partner, Sanders, had become full police officers. This took a little bit of negotiation on Sanders's part, considering MacArthur had admitted to registering to the Academy under a fake name, smuggling fruits across borders, and a few other little incidents.

"How is this even physically possible?" Sanders wondered. "How can all the cartoon characters to exist possibly fit in one room?"

"It's cartoon characters we're talking about. We don't need an explanation."

"True enough."

"Now c'mon. Let's go find Brody." MacArthur dragged Sanders into the crowd, eager to find her boyfriend Brody, whom she had met on the Race and ended up beating her in the finale. They were almost immediately rushed by a little teenager in a cat suit. At least, MacArthur assumed it was a suit. "Hi Sanders. Hi MacArthur. You guys were awesome on The Ridonculous Race! You totally should've won!"

"Um, who are you?"

"I am The Feline Overlord! Can I have your autograph?"

MacArthur exchanged glances with Sanders. "Sure. Why not."

The Feline Overlord handed them a pen and notebook. MacArthur saw that she had already gotten a bunch of people to sign it, and she recognized a couple names, including Don's. After they had both signed it, Sanders handed it back to her.

"Thank you," she chirped, before bounding off on all fours, tail streaking behind her. So maybe it wasn't a suit after all.

MacArthur and Sanders milled around, meeting some truly unusual people, signing more autographs, and posing for pictures. Someone bumped into her from behind, and MacArthur whirled around. "Hey! Watch where you're going, kid." Then she realized who it was.

"MacArthur! Nice to see you." A girl she recognized from the Race, Kitty, looked up from her phone. "There's a Voltorb on your face, by the way." Any signs of their earlier rivalry, which involved Kitty's older sister Emma throwing up in a dune buggy, were no longer apparent. MacArthur didn't get Kitty. It was seriously unnatural for someone to be so annoyingly _happy_ all the time. She also had a pretty low tolerance for Pokemon Go players, after someone had climbed the fence at the police station to catch some stupid virtual character. And Sanders had to butt in before she could taze him. It was unfair, really.

"Sanders. I see you got your cast off. How's the arm doing?", she asked. MacArthur bristled at her remark. Though it was an innocent enough question, it still hurt to think about the time when she dropped her partner seven miles down a hole.

"It's fine. Feeling better. Where's your sister?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Probably making out with Noah or something. Y'know, Emma stuff."

"I heard that!" roared a voice from behind them.

"Hi Emma. You were though, weren't you?"

"Um, I'm not answering that. Doesn't matter now. Someone threw a smoke bomb and kidnapped him."

Kitty didn't seem to be surprised by this. "Izzy?"

"Izzy. You wanted to see Scuba Bear, right?"

She perked up immediately. "Yeah!" She turned to MacArthur and Sanders. "You guys wanna come with us?"

"Eh, why not." Hopefully Brody would be there.

"Sure, come fly with us, come die with us," Emma grumbled.

"See! You're even quoting Noah now!"

There was a small crowd, but still no sign of Brody, gathered around Chris McLean, the host of Total Drama, and Scuba Bear. The latter, a mechanical bear wearing scuba gear and a bow tie, was restrained by Chris's assistant Chef Hatchet and several interns.

"Um, you guys can go first." Emma lightly pushed Kitty forwards.

"You're scared, aren't you," taunted MacArthur.

"Yes, I am, in fact, and I have a very good reason to be."

Without warning, a jolt of electricity emanated from the robot bear, and it knocked Chef to the ground. The crowd scattered, and Chris emitted a high-pitched scream.

Amidst all the chaos, MacArthur was the first to notice a figure coming from behind them. But she couldn't do anything until it was too late. She resisted the darkness that tried to engulf her, but it won out, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Another thing: Now that you've experienced both of our writing styles, dare I ask, which chapter was better?**


End file.
